Apparatus which enable multi-view images, such as stereo images, to be created are known.
Such apparatus require multiple individual images to be obtained. To enable the multiple individual images to be combined into a single image it may be necessary to have accurate alignment of individual image capturing components or to use software to align the images accurately.